The invention concerns a brush, in particular a toilet brush, with a brush head and a brush head holder, with the brush being mountable in detachable fashion on the brush head holder, preferably in a way so that it can be locked in place.
Traditional brushes, in particular toilet brushes, pose a hygienic problem since the brush head is a good nutritive medium for bacteria and fungi. In addition to the unattractive appearance of the brush after repeated use, this will lead to a health hazard for the user.
From DE 33 20 586 A1, a brush has been known that features a dual brush head, part of which is attached to the handle of the toilet brush, while the other part can be unscrewed and replaced. This design is based on the idea that the brush wears off more at the top part than at the rear end. But since only part of the brush head is always exchanged, the problem of bacteria formation persists. Sterility can not be achieved by this means. Also, in order to unscrew the front part of the brush, it must always be touched by hand, which is most unhygienic.
The invention at hand solves the aforementioned problems by providing a brush of the type cited at the beginning in which the brush head can be pushed onto the brush head holder by way of friction closure. This makes it possible to exchange the entire used brush head for a new sterile one. The used brush head does not need to be touched by hand, as will be shown below.
A particularly preferred model of the invention is characterized by the fact that the brush head is a disposable one-way brush head. This makes it possible in the case of toilet brushes to dispose of the brush head via the toilet without coming into direct contact with it.
In order to prevent the user from having to come into direct contact with the brush head, it is useful if the brush head holder features an ejection mechanism.
In a particularly advantageous model, the ejection mechanism of the brush consists of a sleeve sliding on a handle, with the sleeve preferably being movable by way of a push button. This eliminates the necessity of touching the brush head by hand.
Preferably, the push button will feature an extension that is directly or indirectly connected with the ejection mechanism. Said extension should be flexible so it can be used with a bent handle as well. Alternatively, in lieu of the extension, a wire can be connected directly or indirectly with the ejection mechanism. The bending of the handle allows hard-to-reach areas of toilet bowls and the like to be cleaned as well.
In order to assure a fixed connection between the brush head and the brush head holder, the brush head holder can be equipped with a locking mechanism. The latter comprises at least an extendable ball or an extendable cog.
A brush head to be utilized in the invention contains, for the purpose at hand, bristles made of degradable material, in particular paper. The bristles can be arranged on a mounting element, in particular a receiving sleeve made of degradable material, especially paper. A preferred model of the brush head is characterized by the fact that the receiving sleeve is designed as a hollow cylinder in order to be stuck onto a cylindrical section of the brush head holder.
A protective sleeve surrounding the bristles is provided in order to keep the bristles together prior to their first-time use.
A particularly advantageous manufacturing process by jet molding is made possible with regard to the brush head if the brush head is made of water-soluble plastic. The plastic material may be made from replenishable raw materials.
To achieve better cleaning, disinfection, and hygienic odors, the brush head may be impregnated with a cleaning and/or disinfection and/or scent agent, preferably in gel form.